Tsubasa hoono no renkinjutsushi
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Ed y Al quieren recuperar sus cuerpos a toda costa, sin embargo el camino siempre les trae nuevos problemas, ella quiere recuperar la paz de su alma ¿como influirían unos en los otros?...basada en la primera full metal, una especie de recreación del anime


Nora: Hola, después de cierto tiempo de pensarlo he decidido retomar este fic, los capítulos que han sido publicados serán editados y arreglados por lo que es probable que muchas cosas ya narradas cambien un poco, por lo demás, la temática del fic sigue siendo la misma. Lamento mucho haber hecho una Mary Sue, con lo que las odio, pero en mi defensa, era muy pequeña tanto en escribir como en edad, espero haber mejorado un poco la verdad. Nuevamente Gracias Yakio Midna por permitirme en aquel tiempo usar esta idea y me permitiré abusar un poco más de su comprensión al respecto para retomarla.

DIsclaimer: Los personas de Full Metal Alchemist son creaciones de Hiromu Arakawa, ninguno de los personajes canons de este fics me pertenece.

Prologo:

11:55:59 pm

Llovía, hacía ya un buen trato que aquella tempestad había empezado a caer, a partir de las primeras horas de la noche el cielo había oscurecido gracias a las nubes y el agua, fría como témpanos de hielo había empezado a golpear los cristales de las ventanas, estaba en el segundo piso sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos una de las tibias manitas de su hermana, aspiró por la nariz sin poder evitarlo, su hermana sonreía cándidamente, como siempre que la veía llorar, pero sus labios estaban coronados por un ligero rastro de sangre que le era imposible ignorar. Elevó los rojos orbes en dirección a la mirada de su gemela y, sin poder evitarlo, estiró una de sus manos acariciando la frente de Amaya cuya piel se mostraba ardiente de fiebre bajo sus dedos. Un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras fuera sonaba un estridente rayo que iluminó toda la habitación.

-Amaya vamos, puedes aguantar un poco más, Madame ha dicho que vendría con médico para ti-le sonrió a la figura en la cama.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, aguantaré-dijo Amaya en un susurro casi imperceptible entre el ruido de la lluvia y los rayos. La otra se llevó una mano a uno de los ojos apartando la humedad de las lágrimas de él para poder ver mejor, entonces alzó los ojos en dirección al reloj de la mesita de noche, faltaban 5 minutos para su cumpleaños número diez, Amaya tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que celebrar su cumpleaños con ella como siempre, sonreír y hacer bromas con ella y los demás chicos del orfanato. Vio como Amaya se hacía a un lado en la cama y, con una mirada, entendió que su hermana solo le estaba dando un espacio para compartir con ella la cama; obedeció sin que si quiera fuera necesario que expresara ese deseo en voz alta.

12:00:00 pm

El dolor era desgarrador, lloraba sin cesar abrazada como podía al frágil cuerpo de su hermana, Amaya sonreía, como si aquello fuera todo lo que deseaba en la vida, sin embargo Amaya ya no tenía más vida para desear cosas, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas mientras tocaba con sus dedos la fría piel del cuerpo de su hermana. Un grito le desgarró la garganta, afuera, seguía lloviendo con fuerza, como si no pretendiera detenerse hasta no inundarlo todo con su poder, ella sostenía a su hermana entre sus brazos, recorriendo con la cristalina mirada las facciones de su rostro, tenía el cerebro obnubilado, in capaz de saber que hacer salvo abrazar a esa muchacha muerta y gritar su nombre como si con esto pudiera regresarla a la vida.

Regresarla a la vida…

Fue como si una luz se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza, ella y su hermana habían compartido el deseo de revivir a sus padres, habían investigado y aprendido todo lo que podían saber sobre como realizar ese tipo de transmutación. Tenía que intentarlo, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a su hermana, no quería estar sola en el mundo. Con cuidado dejó el cuerpo de Amaya sobre la cama depositando un suave beso en su frente, no tendría que crear un cuerpo, Amaya estaba ahí aún, solo tendría que buscar su alma, su alma…se puso de pie y sin si quiera pensarlo buscó tiza, se acuclilló en el suelo y empezó la tarea de dibujar el circulo de transmutación en el suelo de madera hasta que lo tuvo completamente dibujado.

12:15:39 pm

El cuerpo de su hermana estaba en el centro del círculo, sus ojos yacían cerrados, y ella la miraba desde arriba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, traería a su hermana de regreso, no importaba que. Tomó un largo suspiro y chocó las palmas de sus manos como si rezara, acto seguido colocó las palmas sobre el círculo, y entonces, entonces empezó. Una suave risa de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios mientras el haz de luz roja la rodeaba, pero algo iba mal, unas pequeñas manos negras como tentáculos rodeaban el cuerpo de su hermana y no tardaron demasiado en hacer lo mismo con ella, un nuevo grito escapó de su garganta y, sin que pudiera hacer nada se vio a sí misma sumergida en un sinfín de conocimiento, una serie de cosas que ya sabía, y otra serie de cosas que aprendía, veía imágenes, recuerdos, conocimiento en su estado más puro, y entonces nada, una enorme puerta extendida frente a ella repleta de símbolos alquímicos, una serie de palabras que ahora reconocía.

Entonces una pequeña porción de la puerta se abrió, volvió a ver las pequeñas manos negras expandirse hasta ella sin llegar a tocarla, y una cosa, como una silueta humana se dejó ver a través de la puerta, una sonrisa curvó lo que parecía ser la boca de la silueta y luego, sin previo aviso, un par de manos negras llegaron hasta sus ojos extrayendo de allí un haz de luz roja como la de su transmutación. Ahora lo sabía, no había estado ni si quiera cerca de recuperar a su hermana, y así mismo, había perdido para siempre a su otra mitad.

Cuando sintió el suelo de madera de la habitación bajo su cuerpo supo que estaba de vuelta, sentía sangre bajando de sus ojos, sabía que estaban abiertos, pero no era capaz de ver nada en absoluto. Entonces lo escuchó, el ruido de algo arrastrándose, una ventana rompiéndose, la tormenta entrando por aquella misma ventana con fuerza, y los pasos de personas que se dirigían hacia aquella habitación, pero era inútil, no la verían en aquella oscuridad, sin embargo, un grito desgarrador en la inconfundible voz de la Madame fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento. La pequeña niña pelirroja había cometido un tabú.


End file.
